A Girl and Two Hoods Rewrite
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is a story of a girl Andromeda Hope Curtis and how she has to choose between two guys Dallas Winston and Tim Shephard .


**Hey everyone. I wrote this story originally in 2011. I made a few adjustments to the main character making her fourteen in this chapter and Sodapop's twin. I also changed her name to Hope. I know some of the characters may be a bit out of character but this is fiction. Fanfiction isn't meant to be exactly like the source material. Word count without Author's Note is 1,897 words. So sit back and enjoy A Girl and Two Hoods.**

Life never seems to go the way you expect it to. Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that I, Hope Curtis, would be in a nice restaraunt with one of my best friends oldest brother. It wasn't like no thought I would get a guy. But never in a million years would anyone put me with the toughest hood in the neighborhood Tim Shepherd.

Chapter One

Him

My story begins two years before the rumble to end all rumbles. My brother Ponyboy was twelve years old, while my twin brother Sodapop and I had just turned fourteen, and all we wanted to do was hang around with our friends.

It was on one such occasion that I first saw him. Him Tim Shepard. The guy I was destined to be with. The toughest hood in the Tulsa.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Ponyboy and I went over to our best friend Curly Shepherd's house after breakfast. Which was as it usually was chocolate cake and scrambled eggs. Curly and Pony were coming toward that age when hanging with girls was cool. In fact, I was convinced the only reason I was allowed along was the fact that Curly had a huge crush on me. But whatever the reason we both found ourselves on Curly Shepard's couch.

"What you wanna do today?" asked Curly to no one in particular.

"I dunno," Pony and I say at the same time in the same monotone voice.

"Why don't we wait for Tim?" suggested Curly quickly coming up with an idea on the fly. "He can take us to The Dingo or something."

"Sure," replied Pony.

"OK," I said quietly. Tim Shepard was a scary guy in my opinion. He had a reputation for being one of those aggressive types. I remembered one time when I were younger and I had been over the Shepherds house. A guy by the name of Ben Shockley was almost beat into a coma because of a pushy comment he made. Everyone knew you didn't push Tim around like that. Everyone but Shockley and he found out pretty fast what happens when you do. "So what now?" I asked.

Just as I had said this the squeal of rubber skidding against pavement is heard from outside. A moment later the two toughest hoods in all Tulsa were standing in the doorway. Not more than two feet away from us.

"Hey Dally! Hey Tim!" I heard Pony and Curly greet Curly's older brother, Tim, and our friend Dallas Winston.

Tim and Dally were practically never apart back then. They were the best of friends. Like peas in a pod as Two Bit liked to say.

For some reason all I could do was wave stupidly with a silly grin on my face. Everyone who I know knew about my huge crush on Dallas Winston. Even Dally knew for some reason. I didn't know how he figured out but he did. But what was shocking to me was the way he (Dally) was glaring at Tim. When I looked over to where Tim Shepard was I saw that he was staring at me very intently.

I giggled girlishly, which I'll admit I don't usually do, and asked, "Do I have something on my shirt or something?"

Tim, who a moment ago was indeed looking at my chest, looked me in the eye now. Not used to be caught at his games he said, "No, kid. Just didn't know who you were for a while. Your beginning to be a real grown up, huh?" He gave me a small smile ruffling my hair.

Everyone knew it was more of a statement then a question. It was then that I realized Dally had put his arm around my shoulder. Dallas, who is not used to having competion, has been very protective of me lately. I didn't know why. But hey Dally was a very complex guy. I looked up at him to receive one of Dallas Winston's rare smiles. These were only reserved for a few. Which in the Dally verse was me, and Johnny Cade who was the gangs pet.

"What you doin' here anyway, Hope?" Dally asked. "These greasers rope you into their games?"

"I'm going to The Dingo with Pony and Curly. If we can get a ride from someone," I said hopefully.

"You need a ride?" said Tim his eyes now resting where they were a few moments ago.

"Hey, man," hissed Dallas very angrily, "she's up here!" he points to my face, "Not down here." he points in direction Shepard is currently looking at.

"Yes. We could use a ride," I say thinking all teenage boys were insane. Tim Shepard was sixteen at the time. Dallas was fifteen.

"7 good for you guys," Tim suggested. Still staring at me in that way that was beginning to frighten me in a strange way.

"God, Tim, she's been here before," snapped Curly. "And yes. 7's fine with us. Bye. Now."

I knew that was a bad move on Curly's part even as the words were leaving his mouth. Tim had mood swings like a pregnant chick. "Come on Dallas," said Tim, "our prescense isn't wanted here. I know someone who needs to find himself and his friends a new ride to The Dingo. Or you could apologize Curly. I'd hate to see young Miss Hope Curtis here freeze to death on her way to The Dingo wouldn't you."

Taking advantage of Tim's new found interest in me, I put on my most poutiest pout, and said sadly, "But I was so looking forward to going to The Dingo. I guess we can't go now. Come on guys. Let's find something else to do." I grab Curly and Pony and start to walk away. Crossing my fingers behind my back as we walked away I was hoping this would work. It worked all the time with Sodapop and Darry at home. Why wouldn't it work here on these two.

I heard Tim sigh. "All right. All right. Turn off the water works, kid. I'll take you guy to the Dingo," he finally said.

I ran back to the boys. "Thank you," I say launching myself into Tim's arms arms. I reach up on my tip toes and kiss the older greaser's cheek. I then proceed to the same to Dally. I ran after Pony and Curly leaving the two older boys behind me in shocked silence. Which is something new for the two of them.

"Works all the time," I say when we had reached the safety of Curly's room. I proceed to high five my younger brother and best male friend.

"What's with my brother? And Dally for that matter?" asked Curly looking totally weirded out.

"It must be a teenage boy thing," said Pony. "I guess we'll find out when we're older."

"I know," I suggested a smile crossing my face, "let's spy on those older weirdos."

"Why?" asked both boys in confusion.

"To find out what they are going through," I say as if this should have been something they should have thought of themselves.

"Ok," replied both boys. Although I knew they still didn't get the idea yet.

The three of us creep along the hallway until we hear the voices of Tim and Dally. They were in Tim's room looking at Playboy or something.

"What was with you, man?" I hear Dally ask Tim. "You were staring at Hope Curtis like she was something... I don't know, man. And I don't like it either." I could hear the anger rising in Dallas voice as he said this.

"It ain't none of your business, kid," hissed Tim. "Man did you see the way..." At this I heard a thud and curse followed by a "What was that for?"

"Watch your mouth, man!" exclaimed Dally. "She ain't interested in you anyway. She likes me."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah. I bet she laughs right in your face. She's had a crush on me since she was 7 or something like that. So there."

"Alright," said Tim getting up. "Let's see what she says."

When I heard this I grab Pony and Curly by the hand and haul ass down the hall back to Curly's room. A few minutes later Tim and Dally are standing in the doorway having pushed the door open.

"Do you knock," hissed Curly. "Hope coulda been in here changing or something like that. Rude asses!" he hissed.

"In front of you two idiots," Tim hissed back at Curly. "In your wildest dreams little brother. In your wildest dreams."

I soon found myself sandwhiched in between the two old boys. Both, who happened to be looking at me with great interest.

"I was wondering," said Tim a little hesitantly. "I was wondering seeings your a girl and all Hope."

"Yeah," I replied sarcastically. "I have been told that once or twice. But go ahead. You were saying."

"Well, as a girl, which you are, do like older guys?"

"Yeah."

"Like myself and Dallas here?"

I quirked an eyebrow at Tim. "Curly, what is your brother getting at here?"

"I don't know," Curly answers honestly. They aren't that close at this point. "Just play along."

"Yes," I answer Tim. "Like yourself and Dallas I suppose. What exactly is your point asking all these pointless questions?" I look at each boy in turn.

"So if I don't know Myself or Dallas was to ask you, to let's say Buck Meril's on Friday, you'd say what?" Tim asked ignoring my question.

"Seeings I'm not allowed at Buck's I'd have to say that's a big no there Timmy boy."

"What if let's say Dallas or I asked you to, I don't know, The Nightly Double?"

"Are you and Dallas asking me out Tim?"

"Yeah," Dallas replied quickly as though annoyed that I had to ask. "So what's the answer?"

"I'm fourteen" I say. "And plus, there are two of you and only one of me. How would that one work?"

"So?"

"So. How can one me go out with both of you at the same time, huh smarties?"

"Not the same night of course. Different nights."

"I need to talk to my people boys. I'll get back to you on this matter. Hold that thought," I tell them quickly. I then get up and pull Pony and Curly into the bathroom. "What should I do guys. I trust your judgment here."

"Say yes. See what happens," suggest Curly.

"Yeah," said Pony. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"OK," I say. I then drag Pony and Curly back to Curly's room. "All right gentlemen. My people and I have conferred and we have come to an agreement. And I'm going to have to say yes."

"Really?" asked Tim and Dally in shock.

"Yes," I answer with a nod. "You figure out who gets me first. OK?"

"When?" they both asked at the same time.

"How about Friday at eight?" I say as though this thought had just popped into my head.

"OK. One of us will be seeing you Friday night at eight," Tim told me. Then he and Dally left smiling and high fiveiing each other.

I look between my brother and Curly and say, "That was weird. I think I just made a date with Tim Shepherd and Dallas Winston."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Girl and Two Hoods. I would like to point out at this time that I in no way own anyone you recognize from the book or movie. The rights to The Outsiders characters all go to S.E. Hinton. **


End file.
